historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Industrial Colonialism
This timeline explain a different approach on how the New World was officially discovered and conquered. Instead of Christopher Columbus to sail from Spain to Hispaniola in 1492, but by Great Britain and France around the early 20th century just before World War I. With the invention of the first aircraft by two French professors instead of the Wright Brothers, British and French pioneers flying West discover a new land. Notified by the news, Great Britain and France send ships and the first warplanes to meet their industrial needs. Then the newly unified Germany also take hold of the new land, so as Italy. Then after the assassination of the Austrian-Hungarian archduke, came World War I, not only fought in Europe but also in the colonies of the New World. As of the Treaty of Versailles, all German colonies on the new land were given to Great Britain and France. Later in World War II, Nazi Germany also attempted to reclaim British and French colonies. Meanwhile, Spain under Francisco Franco, sent the Spanish Armada and successfully conquered some territory. When the Nazis lost, Germany was occupied by the Allied powers. Then the USSR, under Stalin, also want to establish colonies in the New World, but after the Cold War, all was lost to Great Britain. Currently, many people on the colonies speak for independence, but will they listen? Timeline Ancient Era ~38,000 B.C. - ~15,000 B.C. *Asians migrate into the New World from the Beringia land bridge. 3100 B.C. *Lower Egypt and Upper Egypt are unified. 2500 B.C. *Olmec civilization begins. ~2000 B.C. *Mayan civilization begins. 1200 B.C. *Olmec Kingdom is established. 1020 B.C. *Kingdom of Israel has been established. 930 B.C. *Kingdom of Judah seceded from the Kingdom of Israel. 900 B.C. *Sparta is founded. 808 B.C. *Kingdom of Macedonia has been established. 753 B.C. *Roman civilization begins. ~750 B.C. *Toltec Nation has been established. 720 B.C. *Kingdom of a Israel becomes part of the Assyrian Empire. 700 B.C. *Zapotec Kingdom is established. 678 B.C. *Persia is unified. 586 B.C. *Kingdom of Judah becomes part of the Babylonian Empire. 550 B.C. *The Persian Empire has been established. 509 B.C. *The Roman Kingdom becomes the Roman Republic. 490 B.C. - 420 B.C. *Democracy is founded in Athens under Pericles. 400 B.C. *Olmec civilization ends. 338 B.C. ~ 337 B.C. *The First Hellenic League has been established. 331 B.C. *Alexander the Great conquers most of the known world. 27 B.C. *The Roman Empire has been established. It conquers most of Mediterranean Europe and Asia. 0 A.D. *Jesus Christ is born. 313 *Constantine declares official toleration of Christianity. 400 *Tiwanaku-Wari Empire is established. 405 *Roman Empire splits up. 409 *Kingdom of Galicia is established. 481 *Frankish Kingdom has been established. 530 *Western Roman Empire collapses. *The Eastern Roman Empire, renamed the Byzantine Empire, survives. Medieval Period 609 *Islam is founded by Muhammad. 720 *The Umayyad Caliphate conquers most of Southern Iberia 756 *Emirate of a Cordoba is established. 824 *Kingdom of Navarre is established. 843 *Frankish Kingdom is divided. Kingdom of France is established. *Kingdom of Scotland is established. 868 *Portugal is established. 900 *Kingdom of Chimor is founded. *Kingdom of England is established. 910 *Kingdom of Leon is established. 927 *Kingdom of England has been established. 929 *Emirate of Cordoba becomes Caliphate of Cordoba. 962 *Holy Roman Empire is established. 989 *The Norse settle in Greenland. ~1000 *Leif Erikson establish Vinland for the Norse in the New World. The colony is later abandoned. 1023 *Taifa of Seville is established. 1031 *Umayyad Caliphate collapses. 1035 *Kingdom of Aragon is established. 1037 *Kingdom of Castile is established. 1100 *Tiwanaku-Wari Empire is disestablished. *Toltec Kingdom collapses. 1142 - 1450 *The Goano'ganoch'sa'jeh'seroni (Iroquois) League has been established. 1197 *Kingdom of Cusco is established. 1230 *Kingdom of Castile and Leon unifies to form the Crown of Castile. 1299 *Byzantine Empire falls. The Ottoman Empire is established. 1238 *Kingdom of Grenada is established. 1348 *Tlaxcala Kingdom has been established. 1428 *The Mexica Empire has been established. 1438 *The Inca Empire has been established. *Kingdom Cusco integrate into the Inca Empire. 1470 *The Kingdom of Chimor integrate into the Inca Empire. 1492 *Kingdom of Grenada becomes part of the Crown of Castile. Reconquista ends. *'Point of divergence:' Christopher Columbus' three set sail west to the New World. When crew members wanted to go back to Spain, they assassinate Columbus and turn it back east. The three ships later mysteriously disappear in the Bermuda Triangle. 1500 *Cahokia Chiefdom is established. *Mexica Empire expands and conquers the Arawakan Islands. *Inca Empire expands. 1516 *Kingdom of Spain is established. 1517 *Martin Luther establishes the 95 Theses. 1534 *King Henry VIII signs the Act of Supremacy, founding Anglicanism. 1542 *Kingdom of Ireland has been established. 1603 *King James IV of Scotland, on the Behalf of Queen Elizabeth I of England unifies England and Scotland. Modern Era 1707 *Great Britain had been established. 1760 *Industrialism begins in Great Britain. *The first terrestrial mechanical vehicle are created by Nicolas-Joseph Cugnot. 1780's *The French develop the hot-air ballon. 1790's *Russia conquers Alaska. *The Cherokee Nation has been established. *France temporarily becomes a republic. 1801 *Ireland joins Great Britain. 1804 *Napoleon I becomes emperor France. He later conquers most of Western Europe. *Austrian Empire is established. 1806 *The Holy Roman Empire is disestablished. 1815 *Napoleon II's reign ends. *Great Britain starts imperialism. In search for resources, it invades Africa and Asia. 1822 *Modern Greece declares independence from the Ottoman Empire. 1861 *Italy is unified. 1867 *Austrian Empire becomes Austria-Hungary Empire. *The Nunavut Nation annexes Alaska from Russia. 1868 *Empire of Japan is established. 1871 *Germany is unified. 1880's *Blimps are developed. *The French develop the glider. 1901-1903 *The French creates and tests the first aircraft. 1907 *The Triple Entente is formed with Great Britain, France and Russia. Early 1910's *British and French pioneers are the first to reach the New World. *British and French Forces arrive to the New World, conquering most of Northeastern region of the New World. They would later expand inwards. *The Iroquois League is disestablished. *The Cherokee Nation is disestablished. *UK and France conquers some territories from the Mexica Empire. *Germany, with its submarines, also conquers colonies in the New World. *The British and French professors and explorers disprove the decision, thus are forced into exile. 1914-1918 *Archduke Franz Ferdinand is assassinated. World War I begins. *The Treaty of Versailles was signed. German colonies in the New World were ceded to Great Britain. *Germany becomes the Weimar Republic. *Austria-Hungary is disestablished. 1922 *The USSR is founded. *The USSR expands into the New World, conquering some territories of the Mexica Empire. *Benito Mussolini becomes Prime Minister of Italy. *Yugoslavia is established. *Ireland gained independence. 1924 *Ottoman Empire has been dissolved. 1933 *The Weimar Republic becomes Nazi Germany under Adolf Hitler. 1936 *Francisco Franco rules Spain. *Spain, in attempt to conquer the New World, fought the British and the French. The Spain has successfully gained some territory, but it is disputed between England and France. 1939 *World War II begins. 1945 *World War II ends. *Germany splits up. East Germany is occupied by the USSR. 1948 *Modern Israel declares independence from Great Britain. 1949 *China is ruled under Mao. 1950s *China, with aid of the Soviet Union, reconquer Manchuria from the Empire of Japan. *Warsaw Pact is established. 1950s-1960s *Queen Elizabeth II's reign begins. Under her rule, she establishes reservations to protect the indigenous population in the New World. *Space exploration with Great Britain and the USSR begins. 1979 *Persia becomes Iran. 1988 *Palestine declares independence from Israel (sovereignty disputed). 1991 *USSR is dissolved. *All Soviet states remain independent. *Germany reunifies. 1992 *Yugoslavia is disestablished. 2000s *Referendum to give independence of New England and New France has been taken place. 2010 *Islamic State has been established. Category:Timelines Category:Industrial Colonialism